


Stronger than you Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill is kind of a dick, Blood, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dark Dipper Pines, Death, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Poor Dipper, lots of blood, sad dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher had always been the stronger one and nothing would defeat him not even Pinetree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than you Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a small one-shot for you all I just had the feeling to write this so please enjoy.
> 
> PS:(I am so sorry for not posting a chapter on Tag you're it last Saturday I just had so much personal stuff to do so please forgive me but there will be a new chapter this week I promise.)

Bill Cipher grinned,enjoying the view that he had the front seat to. All around him was the smell of death and utter destruction. What was even better he had the change to see Pinetree crying. 

He calmly floated closer to Pinetree, grinning the entire time. It was pitiful to see Dipper crying on his family's dead corpses. Why the heck would you cry for someone who is already dead? But then again he had never understood human feelings.

Even though he was in a meatsuit of his own right now it had took him time to create this body but it was so worth it because he looked amazing.He had amazing blonde hair,pale skin and he was wearing a golden  suit with few black triangles on it.Could he even do better than this? Probably not but why would he when he looked fantastic already.

Anyways back to Pinetree. The kid was facing him drying his tears with his hand, but as soon as his Pinetree's eyes noticed him, his face went into one of fury.

The kid stood up and looked at him anger clear in his features as he said," YOU KILLED THEM YOU ARE AN MONSTER." Dipper started running towards him, his face was one that just screamed murder. 

Bill just calmly stood there looking at his nails, and just before Dipper was about to punch him.He jumped with inhuman speed ten feet up in the air.

He crackled insanely and grinned as he floated around Dipper, "Why thank you for the Compliment Pinetree.You are just to nice after all you brought me new toys to play with. You lead them straight into my trap and now they are all dead hahahaaa pain is truly hilarious." 

Dipper just stood there with flames burning in his eyes,He was so angry he wanted to destroy him.Dipper tried punching Bill again but just like last time Bill easily dodged out of the way.

"You're game wasn't fair we had the change to win but you played dirty and that's why we lost you are an monster Bill an horrible monster." Dipper slowly had tears again appearing in his eyes as he looked at all of the people he had lead into a bloodbath he really thought he had a change to beat Bill.Why did world have to be so unfair? 

Bill snapped his fingers making an blush appear on his cheeks,he grinned and said,"My my Pinetree you really are just to sweet,Here look you made the almighty me blush,You really love complimenting me.Don't you Pinetree.?"

Dipper growled and lunged at Bill,Successfully making the demon fall to the ground.He looked at Demon tears coming out his eyes,"JUST KILL ME BILL YOU KILLED EVERYONE I HAVE EVER LOVED JUST KILL ME I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE I have absolutely nothing left." Dipper started crying and Came off of Bill.

Bill grinned a Cheshire cat like grin and mockingly petted Dipper's soft brown locks as he said,"There There Pinetree there is no need to cry, But I won't kill you after all you are my trophy"

Dipper looked up at Bill tears still, coming out from his chocolate brown eyes as he said, "Trophy,What do you mean Bill? I am no trophy."

Bill grinned down at Dipper, continuing to pet his hair while he said,"Oh yes you are you see Pinetree you are special.I just knew from the first time I saw you that you had to be mine.Of course I had to get rid of the nuisances that were in my way.It took a long time and patience from me but it was worth it because now you are finally mine and mine only."

Dipper looked at Bill wide eyed He pushed Away from Bill and started walking backwards,But he was still facing Bill as he said,"I'll never be yours I would never be with someone as Evil as you."

Bill grinned and walked towards his Pinetree as he said,"Evil Hmmmmmm Why would you call me Evil when you are obviously worse than I am.After all you brought all of the citizens of this down to their death.You knew you couldn't beat me but still you did it.I know you are no hero Pinetree. You are in fact just like me."

"What do you mean?  I am nothing like you." Dipper said as he continued walking backwards until his back hit the wall.

Bill appeared infront of Dipper in an blink of eye.He took Dipper's chin between his fingers forcing his chocolate brown eyes meet with his sky blue ones.A wild grin played on his pale red lips as he said,"Oh you are just like me Pinetree. We both are smart,We know what we want and we do everything we can to get them,We both look amazing,We both manipulate others in to helping us with our plans,These are just to Name a few face it Pinetree you are in the end just like me."

Dipper couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.All Bill said was true but no that didn't make him evil. .He wasn't evil, he only meant good he only meant to be the hero and save everyone but now.....but now he was just as worse as any villain ,He led everybody to their death he did knew that he had no chance In winning Bill.Yet there was  a tiny tiny part of him thought that they had the chance to win.

Dipper fell to his knees and started crying. Why did all of this had to happen with me.He was only twelve for God sake yet everyone around him put their hopes and dreams on him and he had the job to full fill them.He had let everybody down.

Bill kneeled infront of him he pushed few strands of Dipper's brown hair away from his face,He wiped Dipper's tears away and smiled but not a friendly smile no that smile was just out right insane. Bill kissed Dipper's forehead and said,"I could stop this pain.If only you would agree to make a deal with me."

"What's the deal about?"  Dipper asked as he looked at Bill.Looking interested in the deal.

Bill grinned as he pulled Dipper onto his lap.He started petting Dipper's soft hair as he said,"I would delete all of the horrible memories from today so you wouldn't feel any of the pain anymore.Doesen't that sound great Pinetree,?"

Dipper nodded, His thoughts weren't clear anymore nothing was clear anymore,He held his hand out for Bill to shake as He said,"It's a deal."

Bill shook Dipper's hand both of their hand evolving in Blue flames."Oh and you will also forget everything about your family."Bill said as a terrifying grin appeared on his lips.

"What?" And before Dipper had a chance to remove his hand the deal had already taken over him.Dipper passed out.

Bill picked the boy up he had no need to worry. it was one of the side effects of this deal after all.Once the Boy would wake up he would have the personality of an Sociopath.And the only thing he would remember would be him and him only.

After 15 minutes the boy finally opened his eyes.A large grin appeared on Dipper's lips when he saw him.Dipper spoke up with an different tone to his voice that now sounded Cold and Evil."Hello Master Cipher."

"Hello My dear Pinetree.Care to cause some chaos with me?" Bill held out his hand and Grinned.His grin widened when Dipper smiled and took his hand.

Dipper looked at Bill a wide smile playing on his lips as he said." Only if I can be with you and make people suffer."

Bill grinned and smiled."Of Course Pinetree.But before we go to you care to say who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you and you Only Bill I am yours to do whatever you want with me." Dipper said as if it was the most natural thing ever to say.

Bill grinned finally after all these years,Pinetree was finally his and only his and he couldn't be happier.

"Now Let's go cause some Destruction.Shall we Pinetree?" Bill said as he picked the boy up into his arms.

Dipper giggled insanely a crazed smile playing on his lips,"I would love that Master Cipher."

And with that said Bill smiled and flyed together with Dipper towards the town with them both laughing insanely as they caused chaos and destruction everywhere they went.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then Please Kudos and Comment.  
> I would love to see some feedback on this even if it would be negative but yeah please please Kudos and Comment I love you all.


End file.
